Dont Worry, I'll Protect You
by EvilBlueClouds.inKUDETmode
Summary: Just read it guys - -' *sigh*


**Title: Don't Worry, I'll Protect You**

**Author: EvilBlueClouds~**

**.  
>Summary: Just read it guys -_-'<strong>

**Genre: romance, AU**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, PENDEK, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

01.29 AM

Tidak biasanya ia terbangun jam segini, iris amethystnya bergerak memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan ia terduduk di kasurnya, rambutnya yang hitam berantakan, seperti ada yang membangunkannya. Mungkin karena haus pikirnya.

Ia lalu mulai melangkah keluar kamar, sebelum tangan rampingnya berhasil menyentuh pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat pintu jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ini aneh pahdahal ia yakin sekali kalau jendela itu sudah ia tutup sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Ia seharusnya pergi keluar dari kamar itu bukannya berbalik dan menutup jendela tersebut. Ia benci dingin, maka dari itu ia berbalik dan menutup jendela dan gorden, sebelum ia menguncinya ia terpaku pada kunci jendelanya, ya kunci jendela..

Kenapa? Kenapa kunci jendelanya rusak? Rusaknya bukan karena termakan oleh usia, tentu saja rumah yang ia tempati baru saja dibangun, rusaknya karena... karena disengaja, mungkin seseorang mencongkel jendelanya.

Ia perlahan mundur, mungkinkah rumahnya baru kemasukan pencuri? Tidak, ia yakin kawasannya tempat ia tinggal cukup aman.

Ia terus mundur, ia rasa ia harus kebawah dan menelepon polisi dan mengungsi ke rumah sebelah.

Sebelum ia berhasil mundur lebih jauh lagi, punggungnya yang kecil menabrak sesuatu. Ah tidak, sesuatu yang ia tabrak bukanlah sesuatu, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang seseorang. Refleks ia berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya melebar takut, orang yang ada di belakangnya menyerigai tipis, matanya yang crimson memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ia baru saja akan berteriak, akan tetapi gerakan orang itu terlalu cepat. Orang itu langsung membungkam mulutnya, membantingnya dengan cepat kebawah lalu langsung mendudukinya tak lupa untuk melemahnkan gerakannya orang itu menggunakan sebelah tanganya untuk memegang kedua tanganya.

Ini begitu buruk, tangan orang ini begitu cukup untuk membuat kedua tangannya terkunci di dalamnya, ia harap sebelumnya ia makan banyak sehingga tangannya cukup untuk melawan orang ini.

"Shh..." orang itu berbisik, "Tenang nona, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," suara baritone itu mulai membuatnya takut. Perlahan air matanya menetes, wajahnya memucat, ketakutan makin mendominasi dirinya.

"Hah.." orang itu melepas bekapan di mulutnya dan tangannya, "Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu," orang itu memindahkan tubuhnya sendiri, ia terbangun butiran air mata masih menets dari iris amethystnya.

"S..siapa..ka-kau?" tanyanya gemetaran, orang itu tersenyum "Yami,". "Aku Yami, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku bukan? Sarasa?" ia makin ketakutan, kenapa orang seperti... ah bukan iblis seperti dia mengetahui namanya?

Sarasa tahu betul orang ini, Yami adalah buronan, setelah ia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan atas ibu angkatnya sendiri dan beberapa staf rumah sakit serta polisi, pembunuh yang kejam, ia bahkan masuk kerumah-rumah untuk membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Kau tahu, kita adalah orang yang beruntung," ucap Yami, tanganya menyentuh dagu gadis itu, "Alasannya sangat mudah, yang pertama aku beruntung bisa menemukan gadis semanis dirimu dan kau..." Yami mendekatkan wajahnya .

"Kau beruntung mempunyai wajah yang manis dan aku tak membunuh ataupun menyakitimu," lagi, membasahi pipinya, "P-pergilah," isak Sarasa. Yami memincingkan matanya "Pergi?" ulangnya, "Hahahahahaha... baiklah manis, akan aku kabulkan," tawanya seperti orang gila, dari kantung bajunya ia mengeluarkan pisau dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Yami mencekik Sarasa dan mendorongnya kembali, "Akan kubawa kau PERGI! KE DUNIA LAIN! Ahahahahaha!" Yami mencekiknya kuat-kuat, sampai ia tak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" jertinya tatkala Yami mengarahkan pisaunya kearahnya.

Zlab!

Pisau berhasil ditancapkan, tapi.. tunggu... ia tak merasakan sakit atau apapun malah, cengkraman di lehernya berkurang.

"Khh..hahahahaha," Yami tertawa lagi, "Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu?" tanyanya ia melepaskan tanganya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Sarasa terdiam, ia melirik sisi kanan kepalanya, dan melihat pisau yang tertancap disana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Yami.

"Iya 'kan, Sarasa?" tanyanya lagi.

Yami langsung mencium Sarasa, berbeda dengan yang tadi jika sebelumnya Yami membuatnya ketakutan kini sebaliknya tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuatnya takut. Sarasa sendiri bisa merasakannya tapi... tetap saja pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa ketakutan.

Yami melepas gadis itu, ia menatapnya dari kedua crimson rednya yang kelam.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Jangan khawatir dan jangan melawan," bisiknya.

**xXx**

08.00 AM

Seorang gadis berambut brunet terus-terusan mondar-mandir, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, lelaki yang bersamanya juga begitu rambut blondenya jatuh menutupi matanya.

"Aku harap Sarasa cepat kembali," ucap gadis itu khawatir, pemuda yang bersamanya mengangkat kepalanya, "Anzu, Sarasa di culik oleh Yami. Dan Yami sangat sulit untuk ditemukan ketika ia bersembunyi," katanya.

"Tapi Jounouchi kalau ia tak segera di temukan, kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan pembunuh itu lakukan kepadanya," jawab Anzu dengan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Jounouchi mengambil foto yang diambil dari dalam kamar Sarasa. Foto yang pertama dan kedua adalah foto jendela kamar yang dirusak dan meja belajar yang sedikit berantakan, foto yang ketiga adalah foto ubin keramik yang rusak, dan yang terakhir adalah foto dari dinding kamar Sarasa berisi pesan yang ditulis menggunakan darah.

"Jangan khawatir kalian tak perlu mencarinya, ia akan aku jaga. SELAMANYA,"

**xXx**

**Blue:** *glekh*

**Yugi:** sumpah pendek pake banget

**Anzu:** gaje banget sumpeh

**Jounouchi:** mana gua sama Anzu munculnya dikit lagi

**Sarasa+Yami:** *blush*

**Arisa+Juudai:** *ngasah golok bareng-bareng*

**Ryou:** *hebring* YEEIIIIII! KISSING SCENE YANG PERTAMA!

**Sarasa :** *lempar Ryou ke shadow realm* GAAKKKKKKK! *stillblushinghard*

**Blue:** sebetulnya ini fic buat **creepypasta**, yang jadi Yami itu **Homicidal Liu**, yang jadi Sarasa itu OC Blue yang lain, entah kenapa Blue malah ngubah fic creepypasta ini jadi fic disini -_-

**Shizuka:** TERIMA PESANAN KRIPIK DAN SANTAN LEWAT RIPIW!

#MENDADAK BOLOT  
>#KEPSLOK JEBOL<br>#hestek mana hestek


End file.
